Love, Darkened
by Wolf-of-dragon13
Summary: Sequel to An Ally in the Dark! Harry and Draco's happily ever after happened, now it's time for the kids to have theirs too. But before they can reach it, they must endure some rough times. And for one, they won't see past their seventh year. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, I told you all at the end of An Ally in the Dark that I might write a sequel. Well guess what! Here it is. I hope you all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed AAitD..._

_Warnings:...well, there really aren't any at the moment. It's rated M for later content...mainly the sex scenes that will occur..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the HP world...but any characters that you do not recognize, mainly all excluding McGonagall and a few others, belong to me. _

_And to avoid any possible confusion...when there is one of the kid's name ((example: James)) that's just telling you who's point of view it is. Now then...on with the show! OH! and please do me the favor of reviewing...please...I like reviews...they inspire me to write faster /winks/ Enjoy_

_ XxX_

_Chapter One: Hogwarts Express_

_James_

James Potter stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express sullenly. His twin sister, Lily, had already made new friends and was sitting with them. Which left him alone. Ron and Karin both had friends they were sitting with, and James didn't think that either of them would want him to intrude upon them. The compartment door opening brought James out of his thoughts and he turned his head to see who had entered. A boy, a few inches taller than him, stood in the door way. He had long brown hair and canary yellow eyes. He smiled nervously before asking if he could sit with James. James nodded, smiling back shyly.

"So, who are you?" James asked politely. The other boy blushed a bit.

"My name is Thor Rivers," he replied. James noted a slight Russian accent. "Who are you?"

"My name is James. James Potter." James replied. Thor nodded and smiled at him.

"So…are, are you a first year?" Thor asked after a few moments silence. James nodded. "Me too."

James smiled again, feeling a little more at ease. He knew someone else, that wasn't family, who was a first year. James was about to say something when the compartment door opened again, revealing Ron.

"James, there you are! Karin and I have been looking all over for you!" Ron said, coming over to the younger boy and hugging him before he sat down next to him. James blushed and nodded his head in the direction of Thor.

"Ron, this is Thor Rivers. Thor, this is my older brother, Ron Weasley." James said, introducing the two.

"I thought you said that your last name was Potter?" Thor asked in confusion. James nodded and blushed slightly.

"My father was killed before me and my twin sister were born and my mother died giving birth to us. James' parents adopted me and Karin. Karin's my twin," Ron explained. Thor made an "oh" sound in understanding and left it at that. He pulled out a book and began reading it.

"How come you aren't sitting with Lily or me or Karin?" Ron asked quietly. James shrugged.

"Well, Lily made knew friends and kinda left me here by myself. And, I didn't know where you and Karin were sitting, plus I didn't want to bother you two while you were with friends."

"James, silly, neither Karin nor I would mind if you came and sat with us." Ron said, giving James a one-armed hug. James smiled and sighed.

"Well…if it's okay with you, I think I'll just stay here. To be honest, yours and Karin's friends both make me a little nervous. I don't know why, but they do." James said softly to Ron, thinking about Silhouette and Yoko. The two were only a year or so older than James, but they had an air about them that sent made James twitchy. Ron nodded and hugged James once more before leaving the compartment.

"So…you nervous?" Thor said, putting his book down. James turned his attention back to the other boy.

"Yeah, are you nervous?" Thor nodded. James smiled and yawned slightly. Thor cocked his head to the side, studying James.

"You look tired," Thor observed quietly. James nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yeah…it was a long night last night and today wasn't much better." James explained. Thor nodded in understanding.

"Maybe you should take a nap. I'll wake you around lunch time."

"Thanks," James said before he made himself comfortable and fell asleep.

_Lily_

"Lily, who did you say your father was?" Kitsune Miamian said. Lily turned her attention to the other girl, smiling politely.

"Well, that depends. Which one did you want to know?" Lily replied. Gabriel Feehan looked at her in confusion.

"Wait…do you mean you have two fathers?" Gabriel asked. Lily nodded. "So…your parents split up and your mum married another guy?"

Lily laughed and shook her head. "No, that's not it. My father and dad love each other too much to ever do something like that…"

"Your father is gay?!" Gabriel exclaimed, slightly perturbed.

"Yeah…" Lily said, a bit confused by her new friend's reaction. Kitsune sighed and stroked her cat's fur.

"Do you have a problem with her fathers being gay, Gabe?" Kitsune said, her tone making it clear that she wanted the truth. Gabriel paled and shook his head, not wanting to invoke the wrath of his long time friend.

"To answer your question," Lily said in an effort to avoid a conflict between the two, "my parents are Harry and Draco Potter." Gabriel stared at her in a mixture of shock and awe.

"I didn't know that Harry Potter was gay!" Gabriel squeaked. Lily looked at him, unsure of what to make of this reaction. She didn't know that other people didn't know that her father is gay. "I can't believe it! I've met someone who is the DIRECT descendant of one Harry James Potter!"

Kitsune sighed again, shaking her head at Gabriel's antics. "Really Gabriel, you shouldn't act like that. You'll scare her away. And I thought Draco was your father. You look just like him." Lily blushed and shrugged.

"Lily, you and your friends should get your school robes on. We're nearing the school." Karin said, standing in the doorway of the compartment. Lily nodded and Karin turned to go back to her own compartment.

"Who was that?" Gabriel asked, staring at where Karin had been in confusion.

"Oh, that's Karin. She's my older sister." Lily replied, pulling her school robes from her bag. Kitsune made a noncommittal sound in her throat as she continued to pet her cat, having already changed into her robes earlier.

"Oh…well…" Gabriel said, blushing slightly. He stood up, grabbing his robes as well, and walked towards the compartment door. "I'll go and change in the bathroom," Gabriel said. He closed the door behind him, leaving Kitsune and Lily alone.

Lily began to remove her sweater, revealing her school uniform. Kitsune grinned and looked out the window as Lily pulled her robes on over her clothes. "So, Karin Weasley really is the adopted daughter of Harry Potter." Kitsune said to herself. Lily turned, looking at her. Kitsune looked up, feeling the gaze. "I've got older friends that go to Hogwarts. They told me that last year, when your sister came to Hogwarts, no one believed her or Ron that they were Harry Potter's adoptive children." Kitsune explained, seeing the unasked question in Lily's eyes. Lily nodded, making an "oh" sound to show that she understood.

Gabriel walked back in a few moments later, looking flustered. He fidgeted with his tie, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. Concerned, Lily put a hand on his arm, making him jump. Lily drew back, confusion clear on her face. Kitsune stood up, staring at Gabriel questioningly.

"Sorry…I just saw someone I knew from my hometown. I didn't know that he was magic." Gabriel replied. Kitsune's eyes became wide and she jabbed Gabriel in the side for more information. "It was Jason, Kitsune." Kitsune groaned softly, plopping down on the seat and burying her face in her hands. Lily stared at the two in confusion.

"Gabriel, Kitsune, what's wrong with seeing someone from home?" Lily asked. Gabriel shook his head, smiling grimly.

"Jason Lee is a bad person. He causes all sorts of trouble at home. He torments Gabriel." Kitsune replied, her anger barely noticeable in her voice.

"Oh," was all Lily could say. She didn't know what else to say. They stood like that for a few moments until realization hit Lily. "You said, Lee, right?" Kitsune nodded. "I think I know his older sister. 

She's friends with Karin, Silhouette Lee." Lily said. Kitsune's head shot up and she stared at Lily with fire in her green eyes.

"Your sister is friends with Silhouette?" Gabriel questioned. Lily nodded, a bit frightened by Gabriel's tone and Kitsune's stare. "Then it's no wonder that she's dressed like that."

_Ron_

Ron glared at the floor of the compartment, waiting for Yoko Takahashi, his best and only friend at Hogwarts, to come back from changing. He didn't like being left alone with Silhouette. Normally he wouldn't be bothered with the fact that he was the only male in the compartment, but right now Karin had gone looking for James and Lily. Ron knew that Silhouette knew of his feelings about her. Ron didn't understand why his sister even hung out with the other witch. Silhouette was not someone that Karin had ever had anything in common with before.

"Sheesh, you'd think people would be a little more polite." Yoko complained as he came back into the compartment and plopped down next to Ron. Ron grinned and shrugged, knowing that Yoko was probably over exaggerating things. That was how Yoko was.

"Oh, stop whining you twit. It's annoying." Silhouette said aggravation present in her voice. Yoko blushed and glared at her through his fringe of silver hair. Ron put a hand on Yoko's arm, trying to calm his friend. Yoko looked at him, his grey eyes filled with anger. Ron shook his head and Yoko sighed but relaxed against the seat. Ron let out a breath and leaned his head back against the wall. Karin came in a few minutes later, sitting down next to Silhouette. The two smiled and leaned their heads together, whispering conspiratorially.

"So…you…figure it out yet?" Yoko asked a bit sheepishly, staring at the floor. Ron lifted his head and looked over to see color rise up Yoko's neck and face. Ron smiled slightly, feeling his heart flutter rapidly.

"Yeah…I did." Ron replied. Yoko looked up, about to say something, when the train lurched to a stop. Karin and Silhouette jumped up and walked over to the door, opening it and letting in all the chatter that was taking place outside the compartment. Ron sighed as Yoko stood and followed the two girls out of the compartment. "I figured it out Yoko, I really did."

XxX

_Thanks again for reading! Please review. ._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aha! Here's chapter two for all of you who wanted it...lol...well, it wasn't like I could just leaving you hanging, that would be horrible of me. Thank you for your kind reviews, I'm glad that you liked the first chapter -_

_Warnings: still really none at this point..._

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and plot at this point..._

_Enjoy the chapter! x3 please read&review, makes me want to write faster, lol!_

_XxX XxX_

_Chapter two: Hogwarts and the Sorting of Lily and James_

_James_

James and his new friend Thor followed all the other first years to the boats, meeting up with Lily along the way. As he sat down and the boats began to move across the lake, James thought about the times his father talked about the boat ride. James noted that Harry had been right, the way the castle looked against the black backdrop of the night sky, with stars twinkling here and there, was absolutely breath taking.

He brushed his shoulder-length hair out of his face as he followed Thor and the other first years down the path to the Hogwarts entrance. James seriously considered getting a hair cut, seeing as he was tired of constantly shoving the blonde locks out of his face. Lost in his thoughts about what it would be like with shorter hair, hands on shoulders startled him. Turning his head, he saw his twin grin wickedly at him before running around him and to the front of the first years. James mumbled incoherently under his breath, shaking his head in annoyance. After a few minutes, the group stopped just inside the main entrance where they were left alone for a couple more minutes.

"Okay children, listen up!" A tall woman with long black hair and light brown eyes said above the chatter of the gaggle of students. The talking diminished and the woman began speaking once more.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor Ravenhart! When we enter through the doors behind me, you will stand silently in between the two center tables as I call you to the front of the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses."

They all nodded simultaneously to show their understanding and followed the professor as she led them through the large double doors. James swallowed nervously as the vast room seating a good hundred people was revealed to him. He sought out the red hair that belonged to Ron but was disappointed to find that, given where he was currently standing, he couldn't see much past all the first years.

Ravenhart placed a stool at the front of the room, just in front of a tall podium, and held up an old, shabby looking hat and a long piece of parchment. James listened as the first person was called up and sorted into Hufflepuff. James watched as a lanky boy with glasses and dark brown hair, Lily's friend, walked up to the stool and sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The old hat screamed. The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered loudly as Gabriel walked over to it and sat down. James continued to watch as more people were sorted.

"Lee, Jason!" Professor Ravenhart called. James watched as an extremely tall, skinny boy with long dark hair and pale skin walked up. He sat on the stool, his face betraying his nerves. James blushed slightly as he realized just how adorable the other boy was to him.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat once again screamed. James watched Jason walk over to his new house, wondering what house he himself would be placed in.

"Lyne, Carl!" Professor Ravenhart said, calling up a very mean look boy. He was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Miamian, Kitsune!" The girl walked up to the stool and sat on it. It only took the hat a mere second to decide that she belonged in Ravenclaw.

"Monoamine, Ailbhe!" Professor Ravenhart called. James watched as a tall, skinny boy walked forward and took a seat on the stool. He had chin-length black hair and pale skin. The hat screamed out "SLYTHERIN!" and the boy walked over to the table.

"Potter, James!" Professor Ravenhart said loudly. James swallowed and walked forward, feeling the eyes of the students on his back. A stern looking woman with desperately gray hair smiled down at him before he turned and sat down on the stool. Professor Ravenhart placed the hat on his head and stepped back.

_"Well, looky here! James Potter, son of Harry Potter!...I wonder if you're going to be as difficult to place as he was. Let me have a look see inside your mind." _The hat said in James' head. He jumped slightly in shock, not expecting the hat to speak to him. He faintly remembered his dad mentioning that before it sorted him into Slytherin.

"SLYTHERIN!" was screamed out, causing James to stir from his thoughts. The hat was pulled from his head and James made his way over to the cheering table. He sat down next to the boy called Ailbhe and smiled shyly before turning his attention back to the sorting.

_Lily_

"Potter, Lily!" was called and Lilly walked forward nervously. She was completely uncertain of where she wanted to be sorted. Part of her longed to be in Gryffindor like Karin, and Gabriel, another part of her longed to be in Slytherin with her twin brother. If she was sorted somewhere other than Slytherin, she wasn't sure how she'd react. She and her brother have never been separated, other than having rooms across the hall from each other. Once she sat down, the hat was placed on her head and the professor backed away. It only took the hat a total of four seconds to scream:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily stood up and walked over to the cheering table shakily, looking over her shoulder at James a couple of times. She sat next to Gabriel, wringing her hands. Gabriel smiled at her before turning his attention back to the sorting. Lily stared at the grain of the wooden table in front of her, only catching that her brother's new friend had been sorted into Slytherin as well. She continued to worry about how she was going to function without her twin by her side.

"Weasley, Shardae!" drew Lily out of her thoughts. She looked up to see her "cousin" walk up to the stool nervously. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head. A few moments later, the hat belted out "SLYTHERIN!" and Shardae was walking towards the cheering table. The hat and stool were removed and the Headmistress stood from her seat.

"Now that that's done, I'd like to welcome the first years to Hogwarts, and all the older years back! Just a reminder to the older years and a warning to the first years, the Forbidden Forrest is as its name describes: forbidden. There is a list of the banded items on our caretaker's, Mr. Filch, office door. Other than that, there is nothing of great importance that I need to tell you now. So, please do enjoy your feast!" Headmistress McGonagall said. She clapped her hands twice and food appeared upon the platters and in the bowls on all four tables. She took her seat and the feast began.

Lily placed a few morsels on her plate, her appetite seeming to have flown away. Karin, who happened to be across from her, looked at her in concern, knowing that Lily ate more than that. Lily tried to smile reassuringly, but she doubted that it was convincing. The conversation of everyone around her gave Lily a minor headache. Her senses were overwhelmed, she was anxious about being in a different house from James, and she was terrified that she would do something to make her parents disappointed in her.

The meal came to an end and the first years were shuffled off to their dormitories. Lily followed the prefect quietly, listening to the older girl chatter about the common room. Gabriel stayed by her side the entire time, seeming to sense how out of it she was. Lily was rather relieved to have found a friend like him. After an hour tour of the Gryffindor common room, Lily collapsed against her bed in exhaustion. She didn't even bother to change out of her clothes as she drifted off into a semi-peaceful sleep.

_Karin_

Karin sighed as she lay down in her bed, pulling the curtains around her so that she was in near darkness. She didn't like Lily's behavior at dinner. She wasn't positive, but she had a feeling that it was due to her and James being in separate houses. The noise of the other girls getting around for bed temporarily distracted her, but when she forced her mind back to the situation with her little sister, Karin decided that she would talk to Lily about it the first chance she got. Pulling the covers over herself, Karin closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: ha, thanks for reading...and I'm sure you noticed that Ron's POV was excluded, yeah...sorry, but I didn't think it fit properly in this chapter, but I promise he pops back up next chapter. Course, you're not going to find out what he had been talking about in chapter one for a little while, sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, sorry it took me as long as it did to post this chapter, I had a computer problem and I had to back up my entire laptop then swipe it's hard drive. Needless to say, I wasn't able to actually type anything for a couple of weeks. Anyway, here be the next chapter! please read&review!_

_Warnings: mild language_

_Disclaimer: All but the characters you know are mine..._

_XxX:XxX_

_Chapter three: First Day_

_Ron_

Ron opened his eyes, blinking at the light that hit them. He sat up, looking around, and noticed that he was alone in the room except for another boy that was in his year. Yawning, he stood up and grabbed his clothes, going into the bathrooms where he took a quick shower and changed. He then headed down to the common room where he hoped that he'd be able to find Yoko or his cousin, Saya.

As it were, everyone had already headed down to breakfast. Mumbling to himself, Ron walked out of the common room distractedly. He hadn't even made it ten steps before he managed to run into Annemarie Goyle. She turned sharply and smacked him before he could even apologize. Cowering away from her slightly, Ron walked around his other cousin, giving her an extremely wide berth. He didn't even understand why he HAD to call her his cousin. Just because his idiotic aunt was her mother didn't mean he thought she was family. He supposed she wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't always beating the shit out of him every chance she got.

Ron's encounter with Annemarie put him in a dark mood and it was immediately noticed by Yoko when he entered the great hall for breakfast. Yoko watched worriedly as Ron picked at his food, not eating most of what he put on his plate, which was a considerably small amount of eggs and a piece of toast. Their head of house walked around the table, passing out their class schedules. Ron took his, glanced at it, grumbled something about History of Magic, and threw the schedule on the table, going back to moving the pieces of egg back and forth on his plate. Yoko wanted to know what was wrong, but he was too afraid to ask. Ron could have a nasty temper if he wanted, and Yoko wanted no part of being on the receiving end of it if Ron chose to show it.

_Karin_

Karin watched from Gryffindor table as Ron picked at his food. She was concerned for her brother and she knew that she needed to speak to him. But, the conversation with Lily had to come first. So, she began to scan the table in search of her. She spotted her near the end of the table with her little friend. Standing up, Karin walked over to Lily.

"Lily, can I speak with you for a few?" Karin asked, standing behind Gabriel. Lily looked up and, seeing who it was, nodded. Karin led Lily out into the entrance hall, where they could have some semblance of privacy.

"What's wrong Karin?"

"Lily, are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked annoyance and confusion on her face. Karin sighed, knowing that Lily wasn't going to admit her feelings right away.

"How are you coping, being separated from James?" Karin replied patiently. Lily looked down, and then looked back up. She glared at Karin, as if the older girl had suggested that Lily couldn't function properly without her twin by her side. "And don't deny that you miss him. I noticed your behavior yesterday at the feast. It's okay to miss him. He's your twin. You two have never been separated before."

Lily turned her head, glaring at the wall. Karin sighed again, but didn't say anything. Lily had to admit how she was feeling on her own. Finally, Lily turned to face Karin again.

"It's odd, but I'm handling it."

"Lily, if it's any help or comfort, it took me a few weeks to adjust to not being around Ron all the time." Karin said, hoping that it did help Lily in some way. Lily nodded but said nothing more. Sighing Karin turned to go back into the great hall. She sat down and not long after, received her class schedule. Looking it over, she groaned when she realized that she had History of Magic class first thing.

_James_

James stared at his breakfast, listening to Ailbhe Monoamine and Thor Rivers discuss what all they might learn this year. Ailbhe was especially keen on learning about the Second War with Voldemort. The ebony haired boy said that his mother had been a part of the War but she never spoke of it. Ailbhe's father was from Japan, so he didn't know much about the War and Ailbhe couldn't go to him for information.

Of course, because Thor was a muggleborn, he had no clue about it. When he mentioned this to Ailbhe, the other wizard promised to explain it to the best of his ability. James refused to mention anything about his parents' involvement in the War, because he honestly didn't know much about it either. Plus, he felt that it was Harry's personal business what happened with Voldemort in the Final Battle, as well as Draco's.

The head of house came around to the table, passing out their class schedules. James took his, thanking her, and looked over it. He had Potions right after breakfast. Groaning he folded the piece of parchment and put it in his pants pocket, going back to picking at his breakfast made up of toast and a few slices of bacon. Ailbhe and Thor didn't seem to notice his response to their schedules. The two continued their discussion about what they might learn instead.

James looked up and smiled slightly as he managed to catch his sister's eye. Lily returned the smile from across the room and using the hand motions they developed when they were younger, told him to meet her in the great hall in a few minutes. He nodded, telling her that he got her message before he began actually eating his meager breakfast. When he was finished, he stood from the table and walked out to the great hall where he waited for Lily.

"James!" Lily called. James turned towards her and laughed when she managed to trip over her own feet in her hurry to reach him. "Oh, shut it you prat! Let me see your schedule!" Lily demanded. James pulled it out of his pocket and let her rip it out of his hands. He shook his head as she stared at it, comparing her schedule to his.

"Well, do we have any classes together? Or are we destined to be separated indefinitely?" James asked dramatically. Lily rolled her eyes at his antics, handing his schedule over.

"We have Potions, Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration together."

"Oh, wicked. I hope we get to chose partners in Potions."

"Why James, so you can choose me?" Lily asked mockingly, twirling around him and laughing. "Merlin knows you're horrid at potions. Dad says you get that from father. Apparently he sucks at Potions too."

"Oh shut it Lils, just because you got Dad's Potions skills and I got father's doesn't mean you need to tease me about it. Honestly, you'd think you'd've grown up a bit." James replied tersely. He'd never cared for his sister's teasing. Lily grinned and skipped off towards the Dungeons.

"Coming, brother?" Lily called. James groaned and ran after her, his green eyes sparkling with happiness.

Later that night, James was sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. Thor and Ailbhe were on either side of him. Thor watched in amazement as Ailbhe grumbled, James effectively beating him at wizard's chess. After several more minutes, Ailbhe groaned as his king was cornered.

"Checkmate!"

"Stuff it, Potter. How're you so good at wizard's chess, James?" Ailbhe demanded as they put the board and chess pieces away. James grinned triumphantly, causing Ailbhe to scowl and Thor to laugh.

"I play Ron all the time back home. He's far better at it than me, but playing with him must've improved my skills." James explained. Ailbhe rolled his eyes and tossed a balled up piece of parchment at James. James dodged it, laughing.

"Hi James!"

James looked over to where he'd heard the voice and smiled when he saw who it was. He patted the ground next to Thor invitingly.

"Hi Shardae, come join us." James said cheerily. Shardae nodded and sat in between him and Thor. "How're Uncle Fred and Aunt Pansy doing?"

"Mum and dad're fine. I don't think they fancied me coming to school, but seeing as you and Lily're here, as well as Ron, Karin, and Saya, they didn't say anything. I overheard them arguing over whether I should've stayed home and come next year." Shardae said her hands moving rapidly as she explained. James smiled and glanced at Thor, catching the boy staring at Shardae, blushing horribly.

"If you don't mind my asking, why wouldn't they want you to come this year?" Ailbhe asked curiosity evident in his voice. Shardae smiled tightly, blushing a bit.

"I don't exactly do well around large groups of people," she explained. James nodded, thinking back to the Weasley family reunion. Shardae had managed to have a panic attack, far better than the 

earlier years. "Of course, I'm doing alright now. I go to see Madame Longbottom, up in the Infirmary, before every meal. It's rather annoying, going up and down all those stairs for a potion, but it's worth it."

"Oh," was Ailbhe's reply. Shardae smiled and nodded, turning to talk to Thor enthusiastically. James watched in amusement as Thor stared at her, nodding here and there to let her know that he was listening. Ailbhe poked him in the side, and soon they were in their own debate over DADA lessons.

_Lily_

"Are you SURE you're fine? You didn't really eat much at dinner," Gabriel said softly, concern sparkling in his chocolate brown eyes. Lily looked at him, a bit surprised by how concerned Gabriel was for her. She smiled reassuringly, patting his arm.

"I'm fine, Gabe. I'm just a bit distracted. I'm not used to being away from James. I suppose I'd always assumed that we'd be like our Uncles, Fred and George." Lily explained. Gabriel nodded, trying and failing in his attempt to hide his curiosity. Lily smiled again. "Well, they're not really our uncles, but they might as well be. We're apart of the Weasley clan as much as the Weasley clan is a part of the Potter-Malfoys."

"But anyway, Uncle Fred and George were twins, like me and James, and they were both sorted into the same house. So…yeah, I guess that's why I'm acting a bit odd. Sorry to cause you any concern," she finished lamely. She wasn't entirely sure what more to say, so she just turned and stared at the fire in the hearth. Gabriel nodded, understanding her explanation somewhat. He looked up, catching sight of Karin, and tensed.

She did not look like a Weasley. Gabriel expected that it was Silhouette's influence on that one. She was still in her school uniform, lacking the robes though, but she was wearing black eyeliner, purple eye shadow, and dark, blood red, lipstick. Her hair color had been changed to black with white in the bangs. She seen Gabriel staring at her and sent him a scowl. He turned his attention back towards Lily, thinking about the picture of Karin of a couple years back that Lily had shown him earlier.

"What's wrong?" Lily questioned, looking over and seeing Gabriel's brooding expression. Gabriel smiled and shook his head. Lily shrugged and yawned a bit.

"You should go to bed," her friend said softly. Lily nodded in agreement and exchanged goodnights with him and Karin before going up to her room. She changed into sleepwear and crawled into bed. She fell into a semi-restful sleep.

_General_

Things continued much the same way. It didn't take Lily as long to adjust to being separated from James as she had originally thought. James grew closer and closer to Thor and Ailbhe. Ron and Yoko continued to grow closer as well. Karin and Silhouette, well, that will remain to be seen.

XxX:XxX

_Author's note: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to have the next chapter done and up for you by next week at the latest._


	4. Chapter 4

_Err...sorry for taking...over a month...to post this...I've had some rather drastic problems at home...anyway...I've got chapter 5 written and am just making some changes where they're needed, then I'll be able to start chapter 6. Please read and review!_

_Warnings: nothing really..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the original Harry Potter characters, but the new ones and the plot line belongs to me..._

_Xx:xX_

_Chapter four: Halloween_

_Karin_

"I can't wait until we're able to go to the actual dance. I hate having to spend our time in that damned room with all those stupid chaperones." Silhouette huffed as she and Karin walked out to the lake on a crisp Saturday afternoon. Karin nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why the first and second years need chaperones, we're less likely to go off and shag than the older students."

Silhouette grinned and sat down on her favorite rock, dragging Karin into her lap. "I think it's a matter of trust. But you're right."

Karin nodded and leaned against her friend, finding comfort in Silhouette's warmth. They sat in silence for the most part, occasionally commenting on random things. Before too long though, Karin managed to fall asleep.

A few hours later, Karin woke up in a bed, Silhouette sitting on the end of it reading her homework that was due Monday. "What, Silhouette?" Karin asked in mild confusion as her brain tried to catch up to the rest of her body. Silhouette looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"Oh good, you're awake. You fell asleep on me earlier, so I levitated you back to my dormitory since I can't get into yours." Silhouette explained, setting her book aside and turning to face Karin completely. Karin nodded and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry about that, I guess I haven't been getting as much sleep as I should be," she said sheepishly, feeling her cheeks warm as she thought of exactly why. Silhouetted nodded in understanding but said nothing further on the matter. Instead, she started talking about who all would be going to the Halloween dance with who. Karin happily jumped into the conversation, wondering the same thing herself. To be more specific, she was wondering who her brother was going with. She knew Ron liked someone, but she wasn't entirely sure who it was.

_Lily_

Lily stared at Gabriel and Kitsune, feeling a bit jealous. She didn't know why, but she knew she did. Lily supposed it had something to do with the fact that both of them had a date. Gabriel was going with Saya, and Kitsune was going with James' friend, Ailbhe. Lily hadn't found anyone to go with, and as a last resort she'd gone to her brother for his help. He told her that all his friends were already going with someone. She supposed being dateless wasn't so bad, considering James had also told her that he, too, was going alone.

"I don't think Ailbhe is straight, to be honest with you, but I don't mind it. He seems like a nice person, and it'd be fun to be friends with him." Kitsune said to Gabriel, who rolled his eyes and went back to looking the game of Exploding Snap that he and Kitsune were in the middle of.

"Not to sound rude, but how did you manage to land my cousin for the dance?" Lily asked, honestly curious. Gabe looked up at her, frowning slightly.

"I don't know…I hadn't even asked her. SHE asked ME." He replied, looking back down at the game and groaning when he saw that Kitsune had won once more. He helped her clean up before they left the Great Hall.

"You guys want to go outside? It's really nice out, and I doubt it'll stay this nice for the rest of the month," Kitsune asked as they stood in the Entrance Hall. Gabriel and Lily nodded and the three friends left the castle. Lily caught sight of James and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time James had been so happy. She didn't even understand why he'd been so sad in the first place. She remembered her parents talking about it, calling it depression. Apparently there was a family history of it on the Potter side of the family, so Harry and Draco assumed that James had become depressed.

"You know, Kit, I think you're right about Ailbhe," Lily commented as they drew closer to the lake. Kitsune tilted her head, demanding further explanation. Lily pointed to where her brother and Ailbhe were sitting, chattering animatedly amongst themselves. "Ailbhe is ALWAYS staring after James. I think he might like him, and he's probably trying to make James jealous."

Kitsune shrugged before saying, "oh well, no surprise there. James is actually really attractive. I've heard some people talk. A lot of the girls think he's adorable, and the few gay guys I know think he's just gorgeous."

"Probably has something to do with those feminine features of his," Gabriel said. Lily looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Gabey-poo, have you been checking out my brother?"

"No, I'm straight as a line." Gabriel replied, grinning slightly. Lily laughed, which seemed to make Gabriel smile more. Kitsune raised her eyebrow at the two, the gears in her mind churning as she processed the brilliant smile on Gabe's face and the way he kept staring at Lily.

_Ron_

Ron stared out of the window of the Ravenclaw common room, waiting for Yoko to grab whatever it was he'd needed so that they could go looking for his cousin, Shardae, and her date to the Halloween dance/costume party, Thor. Ron planned on scaring the shit out of his cousin's date, so that Thor knew not to hurt her. Yoko thought he was nuts, but Shardae was his favorite cousin. Plus, he knew that Saya could take care of herself, AND, her date was a first year.

"Got it," Yoko said as he came back into the common room, holding up a long stemmed white rose. Ron tilted his head to the side, feeling burning anger and jealousy coil in his abdomen. He shoved his feelings aside, wishing that he didn't hate Yoko's love interest as much as he did. After all, he didn't even know who it was.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees this," was muttered as the two left the common room. Ron turned his head slightly, so that he was able to see Yoko's face clearly. Yoko seemed to be off in his own little world, unaware of who was around him. Ron took this time to stare at Yoko. The other wizard had changed considerably since their first year. His silver hair was longer, just touching his shoulders. He'd lost a lot of weight, which was really a bad thing considering Yoko had been pretty skinny last year. His grey eyes had turned to intense molten silver. His frame was very lithe, almost feminine. His voice was a smooth alto, only cracking here and there, indicating that his voice would be deepening soon. As Ron thought about his voice, something Yoko had muttered slammed into the forefront of his mind.

"Yoko," Ron said, tapping the other boy on his shoulder lightly. Yoko jumped, almost slamming into the wall he was walking next to. Ron steadied him then said, "Sorry Yoko. Can I ask you something?"

"'Course you can Ron, why wouldn't you be able to?" Yoko replied as a light blush started spreading across his face. Ron raised an eyebrow at it, unsure of why it was even there but loving it anyway.

"You said 'see the look on _his _face,'" Ron said. Yoko nodded, blushing harder. Ron grinned a bit and raised his eyebrow. "So, does that mean you're gay?"

Yoko froze for several seconds, staring at Ron with a mixture of hope and horror on his face. Ron tilted his head, confused, until realization smacked him upside the head.

"Yoko, you can't possibly think I have a _problem _with your sexuality?!"

Yoko looked down, embarrassment and shame washing over him. Ron stared at him perplexed for a couple seconds before he took the few steps over to the other boy. He hugged Yoko, just barely stopping himself from kissing Yoko's neck comfortingly. That was something he'd seen Draco do to Harry on more than one occasion, and he usually did it to James when he needed to. Yoko hugged him back after a few startled seconds.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot…it's just, I came out to my parents a week before school started…they told me not to return home for any of the holidays and that I had to find someplace to live during the summers…" Yoko said, tears filling his eyes and silently streaming down his soft face. Ron felt hatred for the Takahashi family fill him, and he hugged Yoko tighter.

"I'm sorry Yoko, why didn't you say anything to me before? Well, what's done is done, but I think I might have a solution to your living arrangement problem…" Ron said in a rush. He pulled out of the hug and lead Yoko to the Owlery.

"It's a good thing I still have parchment in my pocket," Ron muttered as he pulled out said scrap of parchment and put it on the cleanest surface he could find. He took the quill Yoko offered him and scribbled a note to his parents. Calling down his owl, Hermione, he tied the note to her leg and sent her off to his home.

While Ron did this, Yoko attached the note he'd previously written and the rose to his silver feathered owl, Dagon, and gave the brilliant owl his instructions. Dagon flew out the window and off towards the recipient.

"Let's go to the Great Hall, it's lunch time and I'm hungry," Ron said when both were finished. Yoko nodded and Ron led the way. He may have received Hermione's brains, but he got his father's looks and appetite.

_Xx:xX_

_Author's Note: sorry again for taking so long updating, please don't hate me for it. I hope to have chapter 5 by tomorrow or Thursday and chapter 6 will most definately be up by Friday //grins//_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's chapter five for you...it's rather short...but then, you'll be getting chapter six very soon...like, Thursday or Friday soon. So, please read and review! Thanks!_

_Warnings: nothing really..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my little characters..._

_Chapter five: The Rose _

_James_

James walked up the steps to the Owlery silently, clutching the long stemmed white rose in his left hand. He grinned a bit as he thought of what the note had said. "_James, I'm sending this to you in hopes that you can send it to my one and only." _If it wasn't for the fact that James saw the way Yoko stared after his "one and only," James wouldn't have known who the hell to send the damn rose to.

Once inside the walls of the Owlery, James called down a school owl and tied the rose to its leg. He whispered the recipient to the owl and watched the bird soar out of the window. He stared after it for a few minutes before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner.

_Yoko_

"So Ron, you going with anyone special tonight?" Saya asked, referring to the Halloween dance. Ron shook his head. Yoko stared at the red head, wishing that Ron was able to say yes. Of course, if his plan worked out correctly, Ron WOULD be able to say yes next time anyone ever asked him about some form of date. As the food appeared on the plates, Yoko looked over to the Great Hall entrance and caught sight of James walking through the double doors. James caught his eye and winked, giving him the thumbs up. Yoko smiled back, nervousness and excitement rushing through his veins.

Ron poked Yoko in the side, asking who he was smiling at, and then followed Yoko's eyes to James. Yoko averted his eyes to his plate, realized it was empty, and began filling it. Loud chatter from the people around him kept Yoko out of his thoughts, which didn't bother Yoko one bit. He knew he'd only cause himself grief if he was allowed to think.

_Lily_

Lily drifted into the Great Hall a few minutes after the food showed up, positively glowing. She sat down in between Kitsune and Gabriel, oblivious to her friends' stares. She piled food on her plate and ate, smiling the whole time. After several minutes, Kitsune flicked the side of her head.

"Earth to Lily, earth to Lily, hello, is anyone in there?!" Kitsune demanded, grinning slightly. Lily blushed and nodded, bouncing in her seat slightly. Kitsune merely raised one elegant eyebrow at her friend's antics. "What on earth has got you so excited?"

"I've been asked to the party thing tonight!" Lily squealed delightedly, causing Kitsune to laugh softly and Gabriel to stare jealously. She refused to disclose who the lucky guy was, only say that they'd find out later that night.

Her happiness didn't go unnoticed as she danced around the castle the rest of the afternoon. Ron, Karin, and James all commented on it and none of them were able to get her to tell them why. Lily wasn't a fool; she knew they'd manage to scare off her date even if it was for good intentions.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here be the special Halloween post...hope you like it...please read&review...thanks_

_Warnings: /shrugs/_

_Disclaimer: everything but the original Harry Potter characters, spells, and places by JKRowling obviously don't belong to me..._

_Chapter six: The Halloween Dance_

_Karin_

Karin turned this way and that, admiring her costume in the full length mirror. The long black and white dress moved with her, making little _swooshing _noises as it went. The veil that went with the costume sat atop her head, the shredded black and white material framing her pale face. She smiled slightly before turning to look at Lily, who was admiring herself in the mirror as well.

Karin had helped Lily pick out the long, black velvet dress. The sleeves were bell like and had blood red roses stitched into them. Her hair was tied back in an elegant, Chinese style, bun. A simple choker with a tear drop ruby that Lily had inherited from Narcissa rested against the hollow of her throat.

"Don't you look all spooky elegant?" Karin chirped as she applied a little bit of eyeliner. She saw Lily shrug and grinned. "You do, and you look good. The dark colors accentuate your skin tone and hair color. I hope James wears something black too."

"Thanks…and he is, he told me about it earlier this week. It's going to look amazing, I can imagine." Lily replied, staring hard at the unopened tube of lipstick in her hand. Karin shook her head and pulled the lipstick from Lily's hands.

"I don't care what you think, but you're eleven and you don't need makeup just yet." Karin said, smiling at Lily. "Actually, I highly doubt that you'll ever really need it, but that's beside the point." Lily just shrugged and went over to put her shoes on. Karin soon followed suit and both walked out of the Gryffindor Tower, Lily going down to the Entrance Hall to meet her date and Karin going to the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, waiting for Silhouette.

It wasn't a terribly long wait for Silhouette, but it was long enough to make Karin antsy. When Silhouette did walk out of her common room, all the air in Karin's lungs whooshed out. Silhouette was wearing a long, black, crushed velvet dress that laced up over a blood red piece in the front. The sleeves of her dress flared out slightly at the ends, creating an elegant, medieval effect. Her hair was down, framing her face. It was hard for Karin to believe that Silhouette was twelve, and she wondered what Silhouette would look like four years from then.

"Shall we, darling?" Silhouette asked in an aristocratic drawl, playing the role her costume portrayed her in. Karin smiled and nodded, feeling self-conscious. She followed Silhouette's lead down to where the first and second years were having their party.

_Ron_

Ron glared at his reflection, feeling silly for even having the costume on in the first place. The long, black, coachmen's coat settled against him, not leaving much room to hide his figure. He lifted a hand, fiddling with the silver angel wings clasp that Yoko lent him, wondering what Yoko himself would be wearing. The other boy had yet to come out of the bathrooms, making Ron wonder just what Yoko was up to.

While he finished fixing his hair so that it wouldn't fall into his face, Yoko walked into the room. Ron happened to see him through the reflection of the mirror he was looking into and his breath caught in his throat whilst a deep blush crept up his neck and face. Yoko didn't seem to notice his friend's reaction.

Yoko was wearing a tight, figure-fitting, black long-sleeved shirt. There was a slight v-neck, exposing some of Yoko's collarbone. It wasn't the shirt, though, that caused Ron's reaction. It was the SKIRT Yoko was wearing. It went to the floor in rivets of black and purple like a dark-rainbow waterfall. The top of it was secured around his feminine hips, exposing the teensiest bit of pale abdomen. It took a few seconds before Ron noticed the fairy wings attached to Yoko's back or the makeup on his face.

"What are you supposed to be, Ron?" Yoko asked, staring at Ron. Ron swallowed and pulled the lapels of the coat closer to him, feeling like a fool once more.

"Ah…a coachman," he supplied sheepishly. Yoko shook his head and grinned.

"Oh good, that means you can escort me, the 'gothic fairy', to the party?"

Ron nodded and motioned for them to head out, refusing to ask why Yoko decided to be a _female _'gothic fairy'. He led the way, meeting up with a vampire countess whom he knew to be Saya and together, the three of them headed down to the Entrance Hall.

_Lily_

Lily smiled happily at Jason Lee, lacing their fingers. She hadn't expected the quiet boy to ask her to the party, but she was ecstatic that he had. She knew how much Gabriel and Kitsune would be bothered by it, but she didn't give it much thought. Jason led her into the hall where the party was being held and immediately pulled her onto the dance floor, smiling at her sweetly. Lily spent most of the time being early dancing with Jason, anxious about the reactions her friends and family would have.

_James_

"Stop fussing with that shirt, James, its fine!" Shardae said, slapping James' hands away from said article of clothing. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, drawing the simple prince costume top taught against his chest. Shardae had found a spell that changed the color of the outfit from the powdery blue to a deep, midnight blue.

"Now then, time to fix up your hair," she said as she dragged her hair brush through his blond locks. James' rolled his eyes, groaning slightly. "You know, you look better with long hair." Shardae commented as she finished up the brushing. Using a black ribbon from off of the chair they were standing by, she tied James' hair back like a prince from the medieval times would. "There we go, you're all dolled up."

"Shove it, Shardae." James said as he fastened the clasp to his silver ankh necklace. Shardae giggled before twirling away, her Egyptian Goddess dress flowing with her like liquid.

"You know, James, that necklace doesn't really fit with the outfit."

"I don't really care."

"I know," she said as she twirled about once more, waiting anxiously for Thor. James huffed and sat down moodily in the chair, watching his cousin in her amusement and giddiness. He didn't really want to go, but both Thor and Ailbhe had begged him for three days and he'd finally caved.

"Oh wow, James, don't you look like the prince from the dark side?" Ailbhe commented as he walked out of their dorm room. James shook his head, blushing, and stuck his tongue out at the other boy. Ailbhe grinned and sat down gracefully in the chair opposite James. "Well, you do, whether you think so or not."

"Okay," James replied, deciding against arguing with his friend. Ailbhe smiled and smoothed out his vampire cloak. Ailbhe was convinced he'd be the only vampire at the party because it was too cliché for everyone else to actually dress up like one. "Is Thor almost done in there?"

"Yeah…he just needed to put on the finish touches…stupid gold eye shadow….why'd he have to be an Egyptian God, again?"

James looked pointedly at Shardae, "because he wanted to match her and SHE'S going as an Egyptian Goddess."

"Oh, right," was all he said in response. The two boys glared sullenly at the fire, growing impatient as all young boys would, until Thor finally showed himself. Shardae giggled in delight and the four were off to the Entrance Hall so that Ailbhe could pick up Kitsune.

_Professor Ravenhart_

Professor Ravenhart watched as all the first and second years danced and ran around the room, throwing candies at each other and talking about who knew what. She'd much rather be up in her own quarters, reading a good book or drawing, but she had been asked by Headmistress McGonagall to chaperone the little ones. She personally believed it was to ensure that the two Potter children were kept safe. It wouldn't do the school any good if the children of Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, were hurt or worse at Hogwarts.

She almost had to break up a fight between a few of the students: Ron Weasley, Gabriel Feehan, and Silhouette and Jason Lee. Lucky for her, though, James Potter stopped them all from fighting. He was definitely a pacifist if ever Ravenhart saw one.

At midnight, the House prefects came in and escorted everyone back to their appropriate houses. Professor Ravenhart was slightly surprised at how late the children had been allowed to stay up, but then again, she wasn't considering what day it was. She sighed tiredly as she made her way down the corridors to her own chambers, ready for bed. As she passed a window, she could have sworn she saw a teenage boy outside it. She shook it off, because firstly, she was on the SEVENTH floor and the boy didn't appear to be flying, and secondly, because she was too tired to trust her senses.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I merely own all the original characters and the plot....OH! I also own cheese cake...well, the cheese cake doesn't have anything to do with Harry Potter...

Warning:..../shrugs/

I'm sorry for taking so long with the update. There is no excuse. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is so terribly short. It just so happens that Shayde is a very...well, you'll understand when he shows up later in the story...the next chapter is coming along nicely, I'd just wish James would give me something to work with. Other than that, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I wouldn't be surprised if many thought I'd abandoned my stories...but I didn't, as you can see. Enjoy Shayde, for the short amount of chapter that he appears right now, lol. ^^_

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Shadow and His Keeper_

_Shayde Valentin_

_Four Years Later_

Shayde stared at the flames dancing in the fireplace. The small cottage he lived (no, survived) in held the heat in amazingly well. The October winds blew outside, knocking tree branches against the windows.

"Valentin, you will enroll in that school," the shadows hissed. Shayde nodded, a scowl marring his face. He pushed his hair out of his face, the black locks falling down his back. Shayde's eyes roamed around the room, stopping on the trunk that held all of his belongings.

"I certainly hope you know what you're forcing me into," Shayde mumbled as he stood up and walked over to the table. He lifted a goblet to his lips and drank deeply. "I'm going to have a hard time going without this, you know, and I refuse to get it from any of those students."

"You must, if they're willing to donate it."

"That would require me telling them what I am."

"It is a risk you will have to take if you expect to live, Shayde!"

Shayde shook his head and opened the door, walking out into the wind and snow. His senses led him to his destination, and Shayde began his hunt.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello all, I'm really sorry about the super long delay considering I promised to update as much as possible...my laptop decided to go wacky on me again and I've been having a really hard time with it. Unfortunately, my laptop can't access webpages at all, so I now have to update fanfiction via my friend's computer (so, you should all thank Queen of the Moonlit Tears!!! lol) so it will take me longer to update you all. Sorry for the waiting you guys have done._

_Warnings: well...all I can say is that it is rated M for a reason...when the story starts to get really racy, I'll give you a warning in the story itself...but, well...anyway.../shrugs/_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot, and the original characters/spells/places..._

_ENJOY!!!!

* * *

_

Chapter Eight: Relationships…Taken, Taken, Single, Taken…

_~James & Lily-Age fifteen~_

_~Ron & Karin-Age sixteen~_

_Karin_

"Silhouette," Karin panted as she pushed at Silhouette's shoulders. The other girl grinned devilishly, ignoring Karin's half-hearted protests. Silhouette pushed Karin against her bed, kissing her neck and shoulders. Karin bit her lip, her hands grasping Silhouette's shoulders.

"Sweet Merlin, Silhouette!" Karin groaned when Silhouette's hands began to explore. Silhouette pulled back, smiling happily.

"Yes, my love?" Silhouette cooed sweetly. Karin blushed and shook her head, pulling Silhouette to her for a kiss before Karin sat up.

"Sorry, Silhouette, but I don't think I'm ready to go that far."

Silhouette smiled and kissed Karin, nodding in understanding. "It is fine, darling. …Hmm, perhaps we should get back to that homework?"

Karin nodded and laughed, watching as Silhouette grabbed their school bags and set them down.

"Off to Potions land!" Karin cheered sarcastically. Silhouette laughed and the two began their essay.

_Lily_

Lily stared out the window of the library sullenly. Gabe and Kitsune argued next to her. She wanted to go and visit Jason, but he was in his own common room with his girlfriend. Lily glanced at Gabe, and she noticed that his gaze was once again on her even though he was arguing with Kitsune. Kitsune noticed as well.

"Lily, do _you _think Karin and Silhouette are dating? I don't, but Gabe here does," Kitsune asked casually. Lily stared at them, her eyes slightly wide.

"Is that what you were _honestly _arguing over? That is none of your business…"

Gabe blushed and he shook his head. "No, we were actually arguing over whether or not I should come out of the closet."

Lily tilted her head to the side, honestly confused. She had been certain that Gabe liked her, what with the hours he spent staring at her since their first year. Kitsune laughed, as did Gabe.

"No, we were actually arguing over who the teacher retiring at the end of this year is." Kitsune said.

Lily laughed, smiling at her friends. Gabe smiled back and Lily signaled for Kitsune to leave.

"Ah, rats, I forgot something back in my common room. I'll be back you two."

"Okay," Gabe said as he watched Kitsune jump up and leave them alone. He looked at Lily, wondering what was going on.

"Gabe, I'm about to do something that I spent a lot of time wondering if it'd be a good idea…and I just confused myself…ah, yeah. So, I'm…going to shut up and just do it," Lily mumbled out. She blushed and Gabe just stared at her, even more confused. She stood from her chair, walked over to his, sat in his lap, and kissed him.

Gabe, surprised, kissed her back, pulling her closer to him. After a few minutes, they pulled away and Lily blushed harder.

"Whoa," Gabe gasped as he stared at Lily in astonishment. She smiled and leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily.

"I noticed your stares, and I realized how I felt about you," Lily explained. Gabe hugged her closer, smiling.

"I'm glad you feel the same way. I was worried about our friendship, I didn't want to destroy it, and so I was too afraid to say anything."

"No need to now."

Gabe nodded in agreement. Lily kissed his cheek.

"Oh, and if you really are curious…Karin and Silhouette have been dating since their third year."

_Ron_

Ron watched as Yoko cuddled with his boyfriend. Ron wanted to beat his head against the wall for not asking Yoko out a long time ago. Yoko had grown tired waiting for Ron. And now Ron had to wait for Yoko, if Yoko still wanted to be with him if (though Ron always told himself when) Yoko became single once more.

"Ron, why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?" Ashton, Yoko's boyfriend, asked none too politely. Yoko smacked him and pouted.

"Be nice to my friend, Ashton."

"I don't like girls," Ron replied. Yoko looked at him, his eyes widening slightly. Ashton smirked and pulled Yoko closer to him. Ron rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Yoko asked. Ron turned and smiled tightly.

"I think I'll let you two have some alone time," Ron replied before he walked away from them. He bit his lip to stop the pained whimper that wanted to escape. He absolutely hated himself, but he hated Ashton more.

Ron swore that Ashton only asked Yoko out because he knew that Ron liked Yoko, and Ashton and Ron didn't get along so well.

He walked through the corridors solemnly, regret swirling around him.

Ron came upon James a few hours later. His eyes were red and puffy, and there was a peculiar mark on his left cheek in the shape of a fist.

"James," Ron said softly. James looked up and gave a smile exactly like Harry's. "What happened," Ron demanded as he sat next to James.

"I pissed off Kokako earlier…apparently he has no qualms with violence. I wouldn't be surprised if he was an abusive boyfriend."

Ron started at the name and immediately thought of Yoko. "I'll kill that bastard," Ron growled.

"I'm fine, just a small bruise, no need to kill him…Kokako Ashton just has a bad temper."

"Well, at least I know how to make him miserable…Yoko won't like that his boyfriend is beating up younger years," Ron mumbled to himself. James rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"You know, Ron, I'm beginning to think that you really hate Kokako. If you don't watch it, you might end up marrying him and all…you know, like father and dad."

Ron stared at James like the blond had grown an extra head. "Right, because I'm secretly lusting after that bastard."

"You never know. Anyway, Ailbhe and the rest are probably looking for me," James said as he stood up.

Ron smiled up at him slightly. "Are you and Ailbhe together yet?"

James blushed and turned his head. "Not yet, but maybe sometime soon."

"Good luck with that," Ron said. James nodded and left Ron in the Astronomy Tower.

_James_

James ran into Kitsune on his way back to his friends. She blushed and lowered her gaze to the floor. "Hi James," she mumbled in a small voice.

"Hey Kitsune," James replied with a smile.

Kitsune looked up and returned his smile with her own small smile. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing really, I'm just on my way to my common room. What are you up to, Kitsune?"

"Um…giving Lily and Gabe some alone time…" Kitsune replied timidly.

James tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Uh…Lily explained to me…I…don't know if I'm allowed to tell you…ah…I don't even know how to explain…I…err…" Kitsune rambled nervously.

James laughed softly and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little but didn't pull away. "Calm down…let me guess, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Hmm…Lily wanted some alone time with Gabriel? That means she planned on kissing him or something along those lines…am I right?"

Kitsune blushed and nodded. "He's liked her since first year…"

"I noticed that," James replied with good humor. Kitsune giggled and James blushed. He swallowed, glanced down the hall that led to the shortcut to the dungeons, and blinked rapidly. He was tired of waiting…and he really did like Kitsune too…

"James…"

"Kitsune…would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me for Valentine's Day?" James asked nervously.

"OH…ah…I…yeah, I would like to go with you…" Kitsune replied as her blush began to match the Gryffindor scarlet.

"I'm glad…" James murmured. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She giggled nervously and returned his hug.

"I'm glad too," Kitsune whispered against his shoulder.

James pulled back and stared into her eyes for several seconds before he leaned down and kissed her. Kitsune froze for a few moments before she kissed him back, her eyes fluttering shut.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi...I realized after I posted chapter eight that I'd finished chapter nine yesterday...so here it is...I hope you enjoyed chapter eight and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Warnings: ...pretty much exactly what I said for the warning in chapter eight...._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the original characters/spells/places....so, please do not steal them, thanks....:) _

_Enjoy!!!....hmm, maybe R&R? but ONLY if you want to...but please do, they make me happy and smile on the inside /grins/

* * *

_

Chapter Nine: Valentine's Day

_Lily_

"Gabe, do you know where Kit has been disappearing to lately?" Lily asked as she watched Kitsune try to sneak away from them on their way to Hogsmeade. She turned to glance at Gabe, lacing their fingers tightly.

"I dunno, but I imagine she's probably sneaking off to see some boy…" Gabe replied before he brought Lily's hand up to his lips. He kissed the back of it chastely, sending her an adoring smile.

"If that's the case, why won't she tell us about him?" Lily wondered to herself.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Gabe replied as he tugged gently on Lily's arm. She sighed and started walking again, shivering against the cold February wind.

The couple walked through Hogsmeade, stopping in at a little tea shop that was infamous for Harry's disastrous date with Cho. Gabe shuttered at the amount of pink and fluff that made up the decorations.

"Lilly, do we really have to be _here_ for our date?"

Lilly laughed and nodded. "Yes sir, we do have to be here for our first official date."

"But why…this place is so…frilly!"

Lilly laughed harder and led Gabe to a table. "One, because this is where my father (Harry) had his first date, and second…I know James has a date here too, and I want to know who it is he's having this date with."

"Oh…so we're here because you want to bud into your brother's life? Okay, cool with me…I suppose," Gabe grinned. Lilly slapped his arm and huffed. "Just joking doll, you know that."

"Yeah…OH! Shush, James is coming in!"

The two watched James open the door to the tea shop, a hand nearly the same size as his in his hand. James turned his head with a smile, holding the door open for his date. Kitsune blushed and walked through the door.

Lilly's jaw dropped as she stared at her best friend and her brother. Gabe gawked, confused. He and Kitsune were very close, he basically knew who she liked. He'd had no clue that she fancied James.

"Are you seeing this, Gabe?" Lily demanded in astonishment.

"Yeah…I am," Gabe replied as he forced himself to get over his shock.

"How come we didn't see this?"

"I imagine because we were too wrapped up in each other for the past two and a half months…" Gabe replied logically.

Lily nodded and directed her gaze to the menu that sat on the table. A witch came up to them and they placed their order.

_Karin_

"Silhouette…" Karin whispered.

"Hmm?" Silhouette hummed as she listened to Karin's heartbeat. A small smile played on her lips at the speed with which Karin's heart was going.

"I love you…"

Silhouette sat up and stared at Karin. "I love you too, babe…"

Karin blushed and leaned on her elbows, kissing Silhouette shyly. "I never said it, in all the time we've been together… I know it's true…"

Silhouette smiled and wrapped her arms around Karin. "I'm glad…you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words come out of your sweet little mouth…or how happy I am to finally hear them…"

Karin giggled and pulled Silhouette on top of her. They started kissing, their hands slowly exploring each other.

Silhouette pulled away, her face flushed and her breathing heavy. "Karin, promise me something…"

"What?" Karin panted, her eyes hooded.

"Never ever leave me, 'kay?"

Karin smiled and nodded. "Never…not even for death…"

_James_

"This place is…interesting…" Kitsune commented as she sat at the table James led her too.

"Yeah…" James chuckled. He looked around the tea shop nervously, his cheeks a light shade of scarlet. "I kind of wanted to come here because my father had his first date here…of course…from what I understood, that was kind of a disaster…."

Kitsune laughed and squeezed his hand. "Well, I hope our date isn't a disaster…"

"Me too," James replied happily. He glanced out the window and happened to catch sight of Ailbhe, Thor, Shardae, Jason, and Saya. His chest tightened slightly but he forced the feeling away.

Ailbhe was the type of person that preferred to ask someone rather than be asked out. Any person who every tried asking him out was turned down. That's why James didn't. He, instead, decided to wait for Ailbhe to ask him. Ailbhe took too long.

"James…why did you ask me out in the first place?" Kitsune asked suddenly. She noticed his gaze.

"I…because I like you…" James replied. He turned his gaze to her gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason…but mostly because I know that you like Ailbhe…and have for a long time…" Kitsune murmured.

James blushed and hid behind the small menu he'd picked up. "I…well, yeah…but I like you too…"

"I know that," Kitsune laughed softly. She patted his hand comfortingly. "James, if it's any consolation…I like someone else too…but…well…that, at the current moment, is a hopelessly lost cause…"

James moved the menu, his gaze sympathetic and understanding at the same time. "…Gabe?"

Kitsune blushed. "Maybe…but you know…whatever…"

James smiled and shook his head. "If you insist."

"I do insist."

They both laughed and looked out the window in a comfortable silence.

_Ron_

Ron stared at the drawn curtains of his bed, his hands caressing the white rose that had been magically preserved for a little over four years. He didn't want to do anything more than wallow in self-pity. He was disgusted that that was all he wanted to do, too.

"I am so bloody screwed up!" He growled at himself.

Soft laughter caused Ron to sit upright and hide the rose before drawing the curtains open. He stared at Yoko. "What the hell are you doing here, you're supposed to be on a date with _Ashton_…"

"Right…I'll jump right on that date…when sodding Dumbledore rises from that pearly white tomb and tells me Kokako Ashton isn't a violent bastard who likes beating people younger and smaller and defenseless…"

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh…" _Bloody TOLD you so!_

"Yeah…" Yoko sighed and sat on his bed. "Well…I think I'm just going to read for a while…"

"Okay…I'm going to go back to what I was doing…"

Yoko grinned. "Have to ask…were you wanking and if you were, is that how you get off? Insulting yourself…"

Ron blushed and shook his head. "No!...does it look like I've had my hand down my pants and stuff?"

Yoko glanced down Ron's form with a slight blush. "Nope…but I just had to check…I mean, if you had been wanking I would've gone back down the common room…but I really don't want to put up with Kokako…"

Ron laughed. "I don't blame you…"

Yoko grinned and summoned his book. Ron blinked, closed his curtains, and smiled to himself. _So, now you are single again…I knew you would be, I knew it, I knew it! (Dance party!) …Now I just have to muster up the courage to actually do something about this new found single-dom…._

"Hey Ron, why does it smell like roses in here?" Yoko asked suddenly as he yanked the curtains to Ron's bed open.

Ron, who had pulled the rose out from its hiding spot and was toying with the white pedals, jumped and managed to hit his head on the headboard of his bed. Yoko stared at the white flower, a mixture of surprise and disbelief on his face.

"Ron…"

Ron stared up at his friend, a blush worthy of Gryffindor staining his cheeks, and swallowed thickly. "Y-yes, Yoko?"

"Can I ask where you acquired that rose from?"

Ron diverted his gaze to the flower in question, his heart pounded and he broke out in a cold sweat. "Umm…I…"

"May I see the rose, please?"

Ron nodded and handed the flower to his friend. Yoko took it and examined the petals and the stem meticulously. Ron watched Yoko, enjoying the curiosity play on Yoko's face. Yoko suddenly scowled, his gaze growing rather cold.

"This is the flower from Second Year…I had James send this to you…I thought that maybe the damn bird got confused, because you never got it or mentioned anything about getting a rose…I was really upset that you didn't seem to receive that thing! Why the in the bloody hell didn't you at least mention it to me!?" Yoko growled.

Ron flinched and looked at the floor. "I was afraid…" Ron began nervously. Yoko glared at him. "Don't give me that look…I know it was stupid of me to be afraid…I…bloody hell!"

"Do you have any sodding clue as to how painful it was for me to just be around you _all the blood time_!? Bad enough that I fucking live with you during the school year, but then I move in with you because my parents are rat bastards! Damn you, Ron, you and your blood fear!" Yoko cried as tears swelled in his eyes.

Ron's eyes widened and he moved to the edge of the bed. He pulled Yoko into a firm embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered against Yoko's temple.

"You're a dick," Yoko grumbled against Ron's shoulder. He blinked and some of the tears fell to soak into Ron's dark blue shirt.

"I know…I'm so very sorry, Yoko…" Ron mumbled before he grabbed his courage by the balls and kissed Yoko's temple.

Yoko shivered and pulled away from Ron with a glare. "What the bloody hell!?"

Ron smiled sheepishly and pulled Yoko's face up to his. Yoko whimpered, his eyes fluttered close, and let Ron kiss him.


End file.
